In general, a microlens of an image sensor device is used to induce light incident from the outside into a photodiode. To this end, a typical microlens is generally manufactured through a photo process using organic-based materials.
However, the related art microlens introduces several sensitivities including contamination of the microlens due to particles generated in a wafer sawing process, and an attack of a pad layer when forming the microlens. These sensitivities degrade manufacturing yield.
Also, in many applications, a zero gap between microlenses is desired to reduce photon loss transferred to a pixel. However, the related art using the existing organic microlens has difficulties realizing a zero gap.
Further, the related art often uses a polymer-based planarization layer to remove a step difference generated upon forming a color filter. However, a vertical scale is increased by the addition of a planarization layer. The increased vertical scale can degrade image characteristics.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved image sensor and method of manufacturing the same.